Ashley's Origins
by FireOfIce2000
Summary: Just an explanation of what the heck is happening in Ashley's world. Rated T for a teeny bit of violence


A/N: This is a side story, it has almost no connection, except for the characters and history, to my other fanfic, Just An Average Day. I own nothing but my OC, now on the Fic!

Ashley yawned as she rose out out of her bed and walked downstairs into her kitchen. Nero was already up, watching her as she opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of cornflakes. "Nero" she mumbled as she walked over to another cabinet, and pulled out a bowl and a spoon. " Yes?" " What month is it?" "December, your favorite month" smirked Nero. Ashley's droopy eyes snapped open at a start "DECEMBER?!" She gasped and ran back upstairs, grabbing her glasses, hairbrush, and a trash can lid, she rushed back downstairs and opened a door leading directly outside. Snow blanketed the mountain and the town "No Skool" she whispered and gave a grin with her fang hanging out. Sadly for Ashley that also meant she would have to practice a ritual thing, when she and 2 other Dragon Switchers actually made an appearance in Dragon Forme to the public. She had never told a human soul that she was really the princess of the Dragon Switcher's planet, she had left because 1. Zim was causing distress signals( it is the Dragon Switchers job to watch over Earth and protect it from everything) and 2. She needed to figure out her origin( Most Dragon Switchers are born on their planet, but Ashley' s memories are full of holes, so she started to look on Earth). The ritual was usually called The Bringing of Winter Upon Earth, but Ashley called The Snow Festival. During this time, Humans and Dragon Switchers are at peace, but only on 1 condition, the Dragon Switchers have to be in Dragon Forme to keep their human identities hidden. Ashley hated doing this only because the original leader died to a pure lead bullet to the heart. ( Lead and Dark Matter are a Dragon Switchers only weaknesses and lead only works if it is stabbed in the heart). The other 2 were her older brother Aaron and her younger sister, Ashlynn. They came to Earth only at this time because of this weird time warp thingy that had surrounded Earth. The Dragon Switchers found out that because of a disturbance somewhere on Earth, nobody aged because time was slowed down. In fact, the disturbance was so large it was effecting Dragonesia too. Ashley sat on the trash bin and looked up at the sky, still wondering about where she came from as Dib approached her panting heavily gasping a few gibberish words until finally saying " Hello". "Goodbye" said Ashley smirking as she pushed forward on the lid and zoomed down the mountain. Dib groaned as he started to trudge back down the mountain. Meanwhile, Ashley's smirk turned into a wide grin as she dodged rocks,trees, and the occasion mountain goat. About a few minutes later, she had hit the bottom quite literally as she flew through the air and landing into a nearby abandoned building. She scraped her finger against the wall and drew forth a flame( one of another Dragon Switcher ability). Inside was a dusty notebook and some broken furniture. She opened the book and read the first page, " I had discovered an ancient prophecy about a few weeks ago, in the old catacombs of Dragonesia, explaining how three siblings would be born, 2 sons and a daughter, of the great Dragon Switcher king, Aidan Iyzfire. Later in life, one of the sons would turn evil and overthrow his father. But the other 2 siblings would rise and become heroes by  
defeating the corrupted brother and taking back the crown." Ashley sat the book down and pondered for a second. Dib then had finally reached the bottom and joined Ashley in the house shivering. As snowflakes fell softly onto their heads, Ashley explained to Dib what she had read in the journal. Before Dib could respond they heard Zim's evil laugh and Gir's giggling from outside the house. They gave each other a "here we go again" look and jumped out the front door.

A/N: I hope that explained to you guys what the big concept is in my little series and please review if I should make a continuation if her origin. Also this happens after Just An Average Day but just by a few weeks, so go check that and see you all later, Ashley Iyzfire signing off.


End file.
